


Dream Necklace

by jinjinjan23



Series: Spy Work [7]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjinjan23/pseuds/jinjinjan23
Summary: It's been months since you last had that dream at the ball. Believing it was all a dream, you still didn't understand why your mother was upset with you but right now you had bigger problems: your laptop.A dream you thought was just a dream, but what happens when you face your dream guy in person?





	Dream Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not clear: in terms of when it happens in the Spy Works Universe; it happens sometime before Operation 2.0
> 
> In theory, you're the same girl from Sapphire Necklace if I also didn't make it obvious enough. Enjoy!

“UGH!” You yelled as you slammed away are you keyboard and furiously pressed away at your mouse. Your laptop froze and would not respond to anything. You had already tried restarting it and everything. Getting it fixed would be expensive- let alone buying a new one. To be fair, your family is fairly wealthy, despite that, you never liked using your family’s money unless you really needed to and this was not one of those instances.

_ You: I’m so sick of this laptop! How can I get anything done when it keeps freezing! The assignment is due Monday too!!! :( _

_ Yuki: :/ Why don’t you come over to my house and borrow my computer? _

_ You: Sure, why don’t I just fuel our parents’ fantasies of your brother and I? -.- _

_ You: Plus, all of my progress and information is on my laptop _

_ Yuki: Oh ya…  _

_ You: Sorry, I’m just irritated. Ik you’re just trying to help :/ _

_ Yuki: :) it’s ok! Even though you’re my best friend and it would be awesome to be sister-in-laws, I wouldn’t want you to end up stuck with my dumb, conceited, egotistical brother :) _

_ You: HAHAHAHA. Thanks :) _

_ Yuki: You know what! I heard about this awesome library in the next town over. Apparently, there are really cute and really nice guys working there. _

_ You: And how is that supposed to help me? _

_ Yuki: Well apparently, there’s an IT guy who helps people for free and I hear he’s really cute too~ ;) _

_ You: sigh~ you know I’m not interested in a relationship right now. But I’ll take you up on the free IT service part. _

_ Yuki: Says the girl who had an impossibly realistic dream that she met a cute guy who was actually nice and smart AND good-looking? AND a gentleman? _

_ Yuki: Girl, whether or not that was a dream, it seems like deep down you ARE looking for a relationship ;) _

_ You: It WAS a dream and it will stay that way. I’m too busy with school to bother with relationships _

_ Yuki: You’re just avoiding relationships because once your parents find out, they’ll start bombarding you with suitors again :P _

_ You: I hate you _

_ Yuki: You love me :) _

_ You: ANYWAYS _

_ You: Enough about stupid stuff I need to go asap if I want to get this laptop fixed in time _

_ Yuki: Lol ok ok. I’ll ask my friend for the address and send it to you later :) _

_ You: Thanks Yuki! You’re the best, even though sometimes you’re annoying :P _

_ Yuki: Np, y/n! Lol _

_ —————————————————————— _

The drive to the next town was only about thirty minutes long. The downtown area where the library was, was quaint but beautiful. Around the town were large mansions and houses only small new apartment buildings in the downtown area.

Looking around, you were happy you didn’t come in your jogging pants as you had originally planned. Something in the back of your mind told you to at least wear some jeans and a fairly nice top. The area was too nice to come in jogging pants.

As you walk up to the building, it was not what you had expected. The library itself looked clean and modern but nothing too special. What was odd was the large crowd of people waiting in line for the doors to open.

You walked up to a person at the end of the line, “Excuse me? Why is there a line?”

The girl, who looked to be a few years younger than you, smiled, “They’re opening late today, but no one knew so we’re all just waiting here.”

“Isn’t that unprofessional? How can they just open late without any warning.”

The girl laughed and noticed your confusion, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. It’s just, everyone loves this library and it’s not unusual for them to randomly change their schedule. Some days they’re randomly closed. Others they open late and sometimes the regular staff isn’t here either. At this point, us usual ‘customers’ are used to it.”

“I see…” You noticed her tablet in her hands “Are you here to study?”

The girl looked at you awkwardly, “Um… Yes and no?” She smiled brightly “I like to... hang out in the cafe… There’s a… um… really cute baker that works there and even if he’s not there, their snacks and desserts are delicious.” She looked at the laptop in your hands. “I guess you’re here to get that fixed?”

“How did you know?”

She laughed again, “Only people that go here are locals or regulars. You seem like neither? So the only reason a non-local would come here is if they’ve heard about the food or, like you, need IT help.”

You blushed, “Wow. You’re quite intuitive.”

She smiled politely, “Thank you. I have a good teacher.” Before you could ask her what she meant, the doors opened and the crowd began to slowly walk in. “Looks like the doors are open. Good luck with your laptop!”

“Thank you!” You smiled, “Oh, what’s your name by the way? I’m y/n.”

“My name’s Lily.”

“Thank you, again Lily.”

“You’re welcome.”

And with that, you lost her in the crowd. Inside was quite large and spacious, but the crowd of people instantly dissipated: some having gone to the cafe and others having spread throughout the library.

You walked up to the front desk were a group of girls seemed to be teasing the boy about someone named Myungjun. You looked at the other side of the desk where a second laptop and name-plate was but no one was there.

“How can I help you?” The boy had sharp eyes but a warm and kind smile. The girls were walking away giggling- a blush still on his face.

“Um… I needed IT help?”

“Oh! You’ll have to go to Dongmin.” He pointed straight behind you. “He should be over there by the computers. Trust me you won’t miss him. He’s…” He paused for a few seconds and stared at you, “let’s just say, you can’t miss him.” He laughed.

“Dongmin?”

He looked at you and smiled “Yes, his name is Dongmin?”

“Ah, yes… sorry I just wanted to be sure. Thank you.” You slowly walked to the computers curious if the name was just a coincidence.

_ —————————————————————— _

**Astro Without Jin Jin**

_ Bin: Psst! Guys, I think something interesting gonna happen today :D _

_ Eunwoo: What are you talking about, Bin? _

_ Bin: Let’s just say a ghost from the past has come to haunt someone~ _

_ Eunwoo: You’re making no sense, Bin. How about you just go train Sanha in the back already. _

_ Bin: But _

_ 777: Just do as he asks, Binnie. It’s your turn to train him anyways. _

_ Bin: Fine…  _

_ Bin: Rocky record Eunwoo-hyung for me! _

_ Rock: That’s so creepy hyung -.- _

_ Eunwoo: OH MY GOSH! _

_ 777: Eunwoo? You ok? _

_ Eunwoo: Um… I gotta go. _

_ Bin: Hehehehehe :D I told you guys something interesting is gonna happen. _

——————————————————————

You stared at the guy at the IT desk with the name plate, Dongmin. He was busy on his phone and didn’t notice you approach the desk. But you continued to stare at him. No doubt he was the guy in your dream. Or was it even really a dream. At this point you couldn’t tell if this moment was a dream or not!

“Um… Excuse me.” You whispered, trying not to cause too much noise for those around.

“Sorry about that.” He finally looked at you and his eyes widened- he instantly went back to typing on his phone. “I’m sorry. I just needed to finish that.” He was much more composed as he looked back up to you and put his phone down. “How can I help you?”

He was just as handsome as you remembered in your dream. He wasn’t dressed up nor was his hair fixed but without a doubt, it was the guy from your dream. “Um… I- I need my laptop checked…”

He giggled and it made your heart melt, “Not so good with computers, huh?”

“No…” You replied as he took the laptop from you.

You just stared at him as he started to check it. After not being able to turn it on, he connected it to his computer and began typing away at his keyboard. Not even five minutes later, he stopped typing away and looked at you. The sudden eye contact made you blush and look away.

“So, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that some of your hardware seem to have either broken or are not working properly, so you’ll have to get them replaced.”

You looked back to him and frowned, “Replaced… So, I’d need to get new parts? How much are they worth?”

He looked at his computer, “Well, lucky for you, I still have the parts you need in stock. I can even upgrade your parts if you want?” He smiled and it was the same smile the man in your dream had.

“Um.. how much would it cost and what would upgrading them do?”

He shook his head, “It’s free.” He pointed to a sign on the desk reading  _ FREE IT SERVICE _ . “Well, I’d replace your battery since it’s starting to die: meaning it doesn’t hold as much charge as it used to. I’d also increase your memory space and I can make your laptop faster than it used to be before it stopped working.”

“Really?!? You’d do all of that for me?” You accidentally shouted and the people around shushed you. You whispered sorry and blushed.

He giggled, “Well, I do it for everyone who deserves it.”

“Deserves it?”

He nodded, “I usually only upgrade the elderly’s computers but when I have nice customers I also help them out. Sometimes I get rude customers so I only tell them where to get the parts and how much.” He laughed and you couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Well, if you’re fine with it, I’ll take it to the back and fix it?” You nodded in response and he smiled, “You can walk around. It’ll take me a few minutes.”

“How will you find me?”

He looked at you surprised and giggled, “Haha, no one’s ever asked me that before… The library isn’t that big and if anything, my coworkers can help me find you… But mainly because you’re not hard to find.”

You laughed, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He blushed and whispered, “You’re too beautiful to not notice.” before hurriedly walking away.

You blushed. The words continued to repeat in your head as you walked over to the cafe and once again you were glad you dressed up a bit today.

——————————————————————

A few minutes passed and just as Lily had said, the desserts in the cafe was delicious! You gulfed down the slice of cake you ordered. By the time the barista came with your drink, the plate was already empty.

He smiled and walked away- coming back a few minutes later with a take out box and inside: was another slice of the cake you had just eaten and a  cutely decorated muffin you had been eyeing on earlier. “It’s on the house.” he said as his warm smile captivated you, “Also, Dongmin said your laptop is fixed, but please do take your time. There’s no rush.”

“Th-thank you?”

He chuckled and went back to work.

You finished your delicious drink and went back to Dongmin’s desk. When you arrived, your laptop was on his desk but he was not there. He was helping an elderly person on one of the library computers- calmly teaching him how to find the information they were looking for. 

Despite the man getting frustrated and almost yelling at him, Dongmin was still smiling and by the end of it, the man was calm and thankful to him. You were impressed and falling further in love with him.

“Sorry to make you wait.” He smiled as he walked over and handed you your laptop.

“It’s no problem. Thank you again for your help.” You smiled as you held on tightly to your laptop.

He looked at you curiously, “You don’t want to check your laptop is working?”

“Oh…” You blushed, “No, I trust you.”

He laughed, “Ok… Oh, before you leave, I got this for you…” He handed you a small box. “I had to run to get one part I didn’t have in stock and saw this displayed at one of the store’s windows and... just thought it might suit you…”

You put the laptop down on the counter along with your desserts and opened the box. Inside was a simple yet cutely designed necklace. On it was a circle with a sapphire gems on it.

“We’ve never met before today,” He continued “but for some reason I feel like sapphire looks beautiful on you.” You couldn’t help but blush and think if you were still dreaming. It was too much of a coincidence, but you couldn’t say anything. “The seller said that the name of the necklace is  _ Dream _ and is supposed to give the wearer good dreams.”

“I think I already have.” You whispered under your breath. He looked at you confused and you shook your head, “Thank you. Can I at least pay you back for this?”

He shook his head, “Like I said it’s free and the necklace is just a gift for being so kind.” He blushed.

“Fine, then…” You took the closest piece of paper and wrote your number on it, “At least take this.” You passed the piece of paper to him and he accepted it. “Contact me when you’re free… Maybe... I can treat you to lunch some time?” Your face was bright red but you continued to look at him anxiously waiting for a response.

He smiled, laughed and then finally replied, “Ok… I will.”

You went home with a fixed laptop, free dessert, a new necklace, and a possible new found love you thought only existed in your dreams. The next morning, everything felt like a dream, but the necklace he gave you was enough proof to know it was real.

_ —————————————————————— _

**Astro Without Jin Jin**

_ Rock: Eunwoo-hyung spent some of our money to buy her a necklace _

_ 777: YOU GAVE HER A NECKLACE! >.< JAKDHKLSSLKK _

_ 777: I thought you wanted to keep away from her though _

_ Eunwoo: It’s just a necklace. She’ll forget about me anyways _

_ Rock: He also got her number _

_ Eunwoo: ROCKY!!! _

_ 777: ajdkhf TEXT HER! _

_ Bin: I’m confused. Are you supporting him or telling him to keep away? _

_ 777: Both _

_ Eunwoo: -_- look we’re leaving soon anyways. If the mission is a success and we survive THEN I’ll consider it _

_ Maknae: Eunwoo-hyung’s in love~~~~~~ >.< _

_ Eunwoo: Ugh just go back to work. We only have 4 days till plan Fugitive is in motion. Bin head back with Sanha and start packing _

_ Bin: Ok fine. Sanha meet me out front _

_ Maknae: Fine~ Yes, sir~ _

_ 777: Rocky, don’t forget to hide all of the equipment in the back room. _

_ Rock: Working on that rn _

_ 777: btw Eunwoo. You didn’t put a tracker on that necklace right? Cuz that would be creepy _

_ Eunwoo: what?? No way! Why would I do such a thing! Why would someone possibly put a bug on someone just to know that they’re safe? That’s so creepy! _

_ Bin: you did didn’t you _

_ Eunwoo: …… _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> It's not as fluffy as I wanted it to be but I decided since it does happen while they're preparing to leave Fantagio that Eunwoo would be too preoccupied to think about things.
> 
> Check out my tumblr @moonlitstories or twitter @jinjinjan23 for updates! (im more active on tumblr and have my master list on there so go check them out!)


End file.
